Takashi Dragonway (Dragons and Knights)
Appearance Many people have contributed Takashi's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited his jet black hair though lacks the gold bangs and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side that partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, his hair is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his amber eyes are identical to that of his mother. Takashi is tall as he stands at 6'2" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him. Attire Personality Takashi has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on . This also applies to perverted situations. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Takashi is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex with. Much to many people's embarrassment, Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with those he views as both his friends and family as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why many people like him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Abilities and Magic General Abilities Immense Strength: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Immense Speed: Enhanced Stamina: Enhanced Smell: Like all Dragon Slayers, Takashi has an incredible sense of smell and once claimed that he "never forgets a scent". Immense Reflexes: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Darkness Flame Dragon Slayer Magic: A form of dragon slayer magic taught to Takashi by Raugmar, Darkness Flame Dragon Slayer Magic allows him to generate and manipulate both darkness and flame which he is able to simultaneously use both in combat. Like other Dragon Slayers, he can consume either elements to heal himself and regain power though is unable to do so with his own while possessing an immunity to being harmed by most form of attacks that use either one. The blue flames Takashi uses are noted to be particularly dangerous in that they aren't only hotter than ordinary flames including those of an ordinary Fire Dragon Slayer but also produce more of an explosive effect upon impact. However, this dragon slayer magic is particularly dangerous for Takashi to use as he has difficulty controlling it and can risk death if his magic isn't kept in check due to. * Darkness Flame Dragon's Roar: ** Darkness Flame Dragon's Roar Barrage: An modified version of his Darkness Flame Dragons Roar in which he fires multiple balls at once as opposed to a regular stream. While lacking in terms of having the same destructive power, it more then makes up in range as it is able to attack several opponents at once. * Darkness Flame Dragon's Strike: Engulfing his fists in flames and darkness, Takashi punches his opponent that, aside from sheer blunt damage, both burns and cuts the target. * Dragon Slayers Secret Art: ** Dragon Force: * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Speed: * Enhanced Magic Power: Equipment Quotes * (To ) Trivia * Takashi's appearance is based on Tetsuro Kuroo from Haikyuu!! * According to many others, Takashi has a subtle accent * His favorite food is Sushi and Dango as he would often eat the two on a daily basis * Takashi means "fierce warrior" . His last name is made up but to me, it means "path of the dragon" due to him learning dragon slayer magic and his father being a dragon. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:First Generation Dragon Slayers Category:Fairy Tail members